Haruka Tenoh to Michiru Kaioh
by Addy
Summary: A typical day in a Tokyo highschool is suddenly made exciting with the arrival of a handsome new student. A short alternate get together fic of one of the most celebrated couples of Sailor Moon. Note: Haruka is a guy hee hee
1. Part I

Note: 5/18- Even out spacing and edited  
  
It was still are little early when Michiru Kaioh entered the classroom. A few people were sitting down and talking quietly while others looked out the windows in silence. Michiru sat down in a desk in the back of the room and waited for her for her friends to arrive. Just then three girls came running in and smiled wide when they saw her.  
  
"Michiru, look out the window!" one of them cried. Another one started pulling her arm so she would stand up.  
  
"You have to see the new guy that just arrived!" she said. Michiru stood up and her friend dragged her to the window. The other two giggled as they stared.   
  
"Where is he from?" Michiru asked. The girl that pulled her to the window shrugged.  
  
"Look at him Michiru-chan!" one of the girls at the window cooed as she pointed to a tall, dirty   
blonde-haired boy. He was surrounded by a group of boys who seemed as excited as her friends were.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" the other said dreamily as she clasped her hands together. The boy laughed and the three girls sighed.  
  
"What do you think Michiru-chan?!?"  
  
Michiru smirked and went back to her seat.  
  
"I've seen better." Her friends shrieked with laughter. Just then the bell rang and kids rushed into the classroom. The four girls sat down in their respective seats. One of them started chattering excitedly.  
  
"I hope they put him in our classroom." she said. Everyone except Michiru nodded in agreement. A few minutes passed and the teacher was nowhere in site. A piece of chalk hit Michiru on the head. She growled and threw it to the other side of the room. Soon the room was filled with laughter as chalk, crumbled papers and trash were thrown from one side to the other.  
  
"He's coming!" a boy standing by the door yelled. Everyone ran back to their chairs and grabbed the first book they found in their bags and pretended to read from them.  
A fat old man walked in and grunted as he sat down.  
  
"Good morning." He said in a hoarse tone.  
  
"Good morning." Everyone chanted.   
  
The teacher cleared his throat and motioned someone to come in. He walked in slowly and smiled. Michiru's friends giggled and started whispering to each other.   
  
"Were so lucky!"  
  
"Oh, he's so cute!"  
  
"Shut up! I want to hear his name!"  
  
"This is Tenoh Haruka," the teacher said, "He just moved here from Kyoto."   
  
The girls giggled again. Michiru turned to another page in her book. The teacher scanned the room.  
  
"Kyuri isn't here today. You can sit in her desk for now."  
  
All the girls' eyes followed as Haruka made his way to the back of the room. Michiru felt his eyes on her for a moment. He sat down in the empty desk next to her and her friends snickered.  
After a while Michiru felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and one of her friends handed her a note. She giggled as Michiru read it.  
  
  
Were so lucky! I hope Kyuri doesn't come back soon. That way he can sit  
near us for a long time! Anyway, did you see? He was staring at you!!!!!  
I'm not kidding! Let's try talking to him ok?!? Haruka…I like that name.  
Don't you?!?   
  
  
Michiru folded the note and put it inside her book. The teacher began his lesson. When he turned around to write something on the board, she was tapped on the shoulder again.  
  
"Hey, pass this to Haruka." Her friend whispered. Michiru sighed and threw the note onto Haruka's desk. A few moments later she heard Haruka chuckle. He wrote something down and gave the note back to Michiru. She passed it back to her friend, who snatched it from her and opened it quickly. She laughed and everyone turned around to look at her, including the teacher. She flushed and hid the note quickly. She then pretended to copy the writing on the board. When the teacher turned back again, Michiru was tapped on the shoulder once more. Michiru groaned and turned around. Her friend handed her the note.  
  
"Michiru, read this. Then pass it to Shizuka and Hikaru."   
  
Michiru opened the note and placed it on her lap. Below her friend's messy writing she saw Haruka's neat cursive writing. She was surprised, she had never imagined a boy could write so neatly.  
  
Hi Haruka!!!  
My name is Namie. I'm sitting in back of the girl that just  
handed you this note. Hey do you want to eat lunch with us?  
My friend Shizuka's mom is a great cook. I'll tell her to give  
you a taste. Anyway, why did you move to Tokyo? Do you like it so far? What do you think of the school? It's pretty nice isn't it? Well write back!  
  
  
  
Dear Namie-san,  
Thank you for your note and your invitation. I'll be happy to join you for lunch. I'll answer all your questions then.  
  
Tenoh Haruka   
  
  



	2. Part II

Michiru ate quietly under a tree while her friends looked out for Haruka. Their anxious eyes scanned every boy that passed by. They looked down with disappointment every time they realized it wasn't Haruka. Namie sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"He's late!" she said as she pouted.  
  
"Namie-chan it's only been two minutes." Michiru said gently. Namie crossed her arms and glared at Michiru.  
  
"Be quiet Michiru!" was all she could say.  
  
"HE'S COMING!!!" Shizuka screamed. Michiru saw they were mistaken once again and she sighed as they stared at the approaching boy. Michiru felt something on her shoulder. She turned and saw Haruka smiling warmly.  
  
"Kaioh-san." He said gently as he stared into her eyes.   
  
"You found out my name…" she said.  
  
"Of course…" he whispered.  
Just then the girls turned around and gasped. They ran to him and they all started talking at once. He greeted each one as he looked at Michiru from the corner of his eye.  
She turned her face to hide her red cheeks.  
  
Shizuka smiled proudly as Haruka praised her mother's cooking.  
  
"I can cook too, you know. I'll bring you something tomorrow." She said shyly. Haruka nodded and smiled. She blushed and her friends laughed, including Michiru. Haruka put more food into his mouth.  
  
"So Haruka," Namie began, "Why did you move to Tokyo?"  
Haruka swallowed and looked at Namie.  
  
"I race cars and since most of my tournaments are here, I decided it would be easier to just move here instead of traveling back and forth from Kyoto all the time."  
Hikaru gasped.  
  
"That's right! My ex-boyfriend and I saw you racing once!"  
They all stared at Hikaru.  
  
"You went to a car race for a date!?!" Shizuka exclaimed.   
Hikaru nodded.  
  
"Kind of weird huh? He was obsessed with cars. I think he forgot he had a date with me that day and was going by himself because he bought my ticket when we got there."   
She frowned as she remembered her ex.  
  
"Did he win first place?" Namie said as she pointed at Haruka.  
  
"I don't remember…" she blushed and her friends thought of what she might have been doing at the time. They snickered evilly. Haruka grinned.  
  
"Anyway," she said as she covered her right cheek. "Are you racing any time soon?" she said turning to Haruka. He shook his head no.  
  
"But you can come to see me practice whenever you like." Their eyes widened and they beamed.  
  
"We don't want to cause you any inconvenience…" Michiru said seriously.  
Haruka laughed.  
  
"Not at all. I always enjoy good company..." He said softly.  
  
Michiru's friends squealed with delight but she growled with disgust.  
  
"I don't even want to know what that meant." She mumbled.  
Haruka looked puzzled and Michiru stood up.  
  
"I didn't mean it the way you're thinking. I was just joking." He said earnestly. Michiru huffed and was about to leave but Haruka grabbed her hand.   
  
Her friends gasped. Michiru glared at Haruka and freed her hand from his grasp.  
  
"Kaioh-san, please don't take things the wrong way. Besides, I already found someone I like, and I would never do anything…inappropriate with any of you."  
  
"Even if we told you you could?" Namie asked. Hikaru, Shizuka and Haruka laughed but Michiru remained silent. She felt a small ache in her heart after hearing Haruka's words. She felt disgusted and quickly tried pushing it away.  
  
"So who do you like?" Hikaru asked with a little disappointment. Shizuka and Namie leaned closer to hear the name of the lucky one that had caught Haruka's eye.  
  
Haruka chuckled and shook his head no.  
  
"It's a secret." He said coyly.  
  
"Aw, come on!" Namie urged.  
The bell rang and Haruka picked up his jacket and stood up.   
  
"We'd better get going." He said quickly and walked away.  
  
"Idiot." Michiru muttered as she stared at him. Haruka turned just then and winked.   
  
She looked at her friends but they were busy cleaning up and thinking about what girl Haruka might have liked. She looked back at Haruka.   
  
He was still standing there. He had one hand in his pocket while the other gripped the jacket resting on his shoulder. He was smiling at her.  
And she knew...  
  
  



End file.
